Exodus, Part 1
"Exodus, Part 1" is the twenty-third episode of Season 1 of Lost. Rousseau arrives at the camp with the warning that the Others are coming, meaning that everyone is in danger. To protect the group, Rousseau leads Jack and a team of survivors to the Black Rock, where there is dynamite. Jack hopes that with it they can blow open the Hatch door, and hide inside until the threat passes. Back at the camp, the survivors prepare the raft for launching. Synopsis Previously on Lost *Sayid stumbles into a trap set by Danielle Rousseau. During his time with her, she mentions that there are other people on the Island, whom she has never seen but has heard whispering in the jungle. *Michael finishes working on a raft that he plans to use to leave the Island. Leslie Arzt, a high school science teacher, warns him that monsoon season is about to arrive and they need to leave "yesterday" to have any chance of surviving the voyage. Flashbacks Walt Walt is watching Power Rangers: SPD in a hotel room not far from Oceanic Air at 5:23 AM. Because it is early, Michael awakens in irritation and tells his son to turn the volume down. In rebellion to his biological father, Walt turns it up, which leads to a fight. Walt attempts to run away with Vincent, but Michael stops him in the hotel hallway. The fight escalates and draws attention from other guests, to whom Michael explains that he is Walt's father. Walt eventually gives in to Michael's authority, but makes it clear that he does not view Michael as his "real father." Jack In the airport bar, a young woman named Ana Lucia orders a tequila and tonic and introduces herself to Jack, who is sitting nearby waiting on Oceanic Flight 815. The two share a conversation in which Jack explains that his dad had recently died and he was returning to Los Angeles for the funeral. Ana Lucia flirts with Jack, who reveals that he was once married. The conversation is interrupted by a phone call. She tells Jack that she has to take the call, but promises to share a second drink on the plane. The two tell each other their seat numbers, Ana Lucia's being 42F. Sawyer Meanwhile, at an Australian Police Department, Detective Calderwood brings Sawyer in for being in a bar fight and head-butting the Minister of Agriculture, Warren Truss (presumably a day or two after his cameo in ). Calderwood calls Sawyer by his real name, James, and explains that he knows all about his cons and felonies. Calderwood books him on a flight out of Australia, claiming it is because incarceration would take more work and money than Sawyer is worth. Therefore, Sawyer is deported on Flight 815 and told never to return to Australia. Kate At the airport, Kate and Edward Mars are talking to a security officer who questions Mars, asking why he needs to bring five guns on board. When the officer finds the toy airplane in the Halliburton case, Mars tells him that it belonged to "her childhood sweetheart, who she got killed a couple years ago." He explains that it was the only thing of value left to her and so he had baited her with it, and then tells how Kate used "some idiot" to hold up a bank just to get the toy airplane (from safe-deposit box 815). He taunts Kate: "What was his name?" When he asks this for the umpteenth time, she jumps on him and throws him to the wall, saying, "It was Tom, you son of a bitch!" After Kate is restrained, Mars turns to the officer and says, "And that is why I need five guns." Shannon While Shannon waits for Boone as he attempts to upgrade their seats to first class, Sayid asks if he can leave his bag with her. She agrees, and he walks off. When Boone returns, saying that the agent wouldn't upgrade their seats because Shannon had been difficult during check-in, she storms off to try again, leaving Sayid's bag unattended. Shannon threatens to have Boone thrown off the plane to spite him, and after he implies that her morals wouldn't allow her to do this, she notifies a guard that "some Arab guy" left a suspicious bag in the waiting area. Sun Sun brings Jin coffee and food in the airport prior to their flight, and accidentally spills coffee on his lap. While she apologizes and helps him clean up, an American woman sitting nearby mocks Sun's subservience to Jin. Her husband advises her to keep her voice down, but she incorrectly assures him that Sun can't understand English. On the Island Walt walks over to the jungle to go to the bathroom. There he sees Rousseau stalking the camp from afar. Walt runs to his father and alerts him of the situation. Rousseau comes to the beach camp where the castaways gather around her. Sayid asks what she is doing there. Rousseau only replies that "The Others" are coming. She then explains that she was 7 months pregnant when she arrived on the Island. A week after her baby daughter was born, she was taken by "The Others" with the heralding of a pillar of smoke that appeared 16 years ago. The survivors, Rousseau claims, only have three real choices to handle the Others: run, hide, or die. Later, Jack explains to Locke that Rousseau's warning shouldn't be treated as truth and the only important thing right now is launching the raft. Jack then goes to Michael to see what help he can offer. Eventually the majority of the Island community pitches in for a quick launch of the raft. As they are pushing the raft towards the sea, Sawyer uses his lever incorrectly, and the mast of the ship is damaged. As Jin and Michael work to fix it, Sawyer feels like his work is unappreciated. At this time, Walt points out a column of black smoke coming from within the forest horizon. The survivors gather together and realize that Rousseau's threats may have credence. Jack goes to Rousseau for more questioning. Rousseau explains that she has told everything she knows about the Others, but the point is that Jack needs to find a way to hide 40 people. Locke takes Jack, Rousseau, Sayid, and Hurley to the Hatch, where Locke suggests that the only place to hide their large group would be in the metallic structure that he has found, but still has no way to open. He suggests that they try the dynamite Rousseau used to destroy her camp. Rousseau explains that to acquire more dynamite would require them to venture back to the Black Rock, through an area of the jungle dubbed Dark Territory. Jack, to calm the uneasy masses, tells them that a plan is in works already. Surprisingly, a biology teacher named Leslie Arzt (who had learned of the plan from Hurley), volunteers to go. He claims to have knowledge of handling volatile dynamite better than anyone else and offers his expertise. Sawyer offers more help on the raft, but is rejected by Michael and Jin for the mishap earlier, prompting Sawyer to work solo on a new mast by cutting wood in the jungle. There, Jack approaches Sawyer, joking that Sawyer was a lumberjack in the real world. Sawyer, a little irritated, asks Jack what he wants. Jack offers Sawyer a gun, just in case something was to go wrong on the raft journey. Sawyer takes it, to which Jack wishes him good luck. As Jack walks away he is stopped by Sawyer, who reveals that he spoke to Jack's father before his death and that his father was proud of him. Jack received the news emotionally, but maintains himself, to which Sawyer wishes him good luck also. Walt asks Shannon why she is folding her clothes. She replies "Because I'm anal." Then he leaves Vincent in the custody of Shannon, saying that Vincent was good company when his Mother died, and that he might do the same for Shannon after Boone's death. Sun says goodbye to Jin, and hands him a notebook with common English language nautical words and phrases, written out phonetically in Korean. They make up, and he says that he will still go on the raft, as he wants to do this to rescue her. Jin, Walt, Michael and Sawyer set off in their raft, which appears to be fully operational. Vincent originally attempts to paddle out and follow them, but Walt orders him to turn around, which he does, quite quickly. Jack, Kate, Rousseau, Locke, Hurley, and Dr. Arzt journey into the woods to retrieve the dynamite. As they head deeper into the jungle, Rousseau sees a vine with what looks like blue powder on it and declares they have entered the Dark Territory. Rousseau says that it is here that her team got infected and Montand lost his arm. This upsets Arzt, who decides to head back to the camp. The group continues on, but Arzt soon rejoins them - chased through the woods by the Monster. They are scared, but the beast leaves them unharmed. Rousseau states that the beast is the Island's defense system. As they journey further, Rousseau states that they have arrived at the Black Rock, which turns out not to be a geological formation, but a shipwrecked sailing ship. She then leaves them. Trivia General *The validity of Rousseau's story will not be revealed until the season 5 episodes , and . *This episode marks Boone's first appearance since his death. *This episodes marks the second and final Walt flashback. *This episode also marks the first Shannon flashback. Shannon was the fourteenth and final of the original 14 main characters to receive a flashback from her POV. Production notes *Michelle Rodriguez makes her debut as Flight 815 passenger Ana Lucia, who will become a regular next season. *According to the Season 2 DVD special feature "Canine Castaway", the scene of Vincent swimming out to follow the raft was not planned in the script; it was thought of on the day of filming by director Jack Bender. *A Lost: On Location for this episode is available on the Season 1 DVD. Bloopers and continuity errors *The morning of the flight, Walt is watching Power Rangers SPD, which first aired in 2005. *At 7 minutes 54 seconds, a cameraman (part of the film crew) can be seen on the beach filming the survivors attempt to launch the raft. *At the airport during Jack's flashback when he meets Ana Lucia, the ice in Jack's glass sinks. *At 40:48 and 41:25, a cameraman can be seen floating in the water as the castaways wave goodbye to the raft. *When Locke holds back Hurley from running away from The Monster, Hurley is soaking wet yet in the next scene when Arzt calls him an "idiot" he is wearing dry cloths. *When Sawyer recounts his meeting with Christian, he identifies him by name. Christian never told Sawyer his name, at least not on screen. Recurring themes *Walt is watching power rangers at the time 5:23AM. *Ana Lucia's seat is 42F. *Jack's seat is 23B. *The Pillar of smoke appeared 16 years ago. *Walt says Michael isn't his "real father". *Jack and Ana Lucia share a drink in the airport bar. She had been in Sydney with Jack's father, Christian, although neither of them, naturally, know this. * Sawyer implies that he met Jack's father, Christian, in Sydney and remarks about it being a "small world". *Danielle has scratches all over her. When Locke asks her about how she got them, she sidesteps with: "A bush." *Michael and Walt are staying in the same hotel as Hurley and Charlie are. *When Danielle says that the Others are coming she tells the Losties how she got on the Island, and that the others took her baby. *Sayid asks Shannon to watch his bag for him in the airport. Cultural references * "Star Wars": Michael angrily says to Jin "No, no, no. This one goes there, that one goes there" which is the exact same thing Han Solo told Chewbacca in The Empire Strikes Back as they repaired the Millennium Falcon. * Power Rangers . Before the flight, Walt watches this show in the hotel * Memoirs of a Geisha. Gina and Jeff notice Sun spilling coffee on Jin. As Sun then jumps up to help him, Gina remarks that it is Memoirs of a Geisha come to life. This is a novel by Arthur Golden, published in 1997. Literary techniques *Arzt joins the expedition to obtain the dynamite because he is concerned someone might get blown up. Ironically, he himself get blown up. Storyline analysis Rousseau and Jack lead Kate, Locke, Hurley and Dr. Arzt to take dynamite from the Black Rock that will blow up the Hatch. Episode references *It is revealed why Sawyer was in the Police station when Boone was reporting Bryan for abusing Shannon. *Sawyer tells Jack about meeting Christian in a bar in Australian. Unanswered questions * Who marked the Dark Territory? * How did the Black Rock come so far inland?